Twisted Ranma: Bad Bracelet
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: The Tendo Dojo is trusted with a cursed artifact until it can be transported but with the help of greed and misunderstanding it finds it's way into unknowing hands. A dark fic, rated for graphic content.


Twisted Ranma- Bad Bracelet

By Ryouga's Best Friend

A/N- This is the first of a darker series of strange fics. I call them my Twisted fics. This story will get very strange and I'm sure some people won't like what I do to the characters but the evil side of my imagination needs the stimulation too. All I can ask is that people keep an open mind to these odd fics. Thank you and enjoy.

The beginning...

Due to much chaos and strange happenings that appeared in Nerima focused the Tendo dojo when something odd needed looking after the Tendo's and Saotome's would handle it. The old man in charge of the cursed antiques store happened upon a cursed bracelet, go figure. Though this one was so dangerous he couldn't leave it unattended as he prepared to transport it to a safer location, so...

"This is the cursed bracelet of Xealos..." said the man placing box down on the table. Genma and Soun sat across from him with grim expressions. "It has the power to grant any desires to it's wielder..." at that comment Genma's eyes flashed with greed, but all he said was.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but it bares horrible spirit inside it who tries to take over the wearer, it has ruined many peoples lives...not that I believe in that sort of thing." he added gruffly as he adjusted his glasses. "Anyway I need a place to keep it for a few days until I can make arrangements with an old priest friend of mine to take it off my hands."

"You can count on us to guard it sir, there's no safer place in town," Soun announced with pride. The old man nodded and stood to leave.

"I trust ya on that but to be safe keep the box closed, the spirit can't get to ya if you don't put it on...not that I believe in that mind you..." and with those final words he left the martial artist to their duty.

Later that afternoon the box was sitting on the floor of the dojo. The spacious expansive of wood was vacant. A shadow passed over and slowly made it's way toward the box though before it could touch the container there was a thwack. Ranma stood, one foot on his father's face and bored expression. "Honestly pop, trying to steal the very thing you just promised to protect. That's low even for you."

"I don't know what your talking about boy?" replied a nervous Genma. "I was merely trying to...Oh god a horrible oni!" He shouted pointing outside causing Ranma to look.

"Where?"

"Ha!" he shouted nailing his son in the side of the head with a strong palm strike sending him into the koi pond. "Heh, Fox fu. The secret of attacking from behind like a hunting Canine. One of the Saotome secret techniques. Foolish boy." He gloated as he went for the box. Just before he could flip the clasp a soggy slender arm grabbed his shoulder. A sopping wet redhead glared at the larger man.

"That was a cheap shot Pop, you think your gettin' away now!" She said chucking his father outside. The began exchange blows, Genma trying to find any opportunity to open the box. He managed to get the clasp undone but was then the recipient of a solid upper cut sending him through an upper window of the Tendo home, which Ranma quickly followed... Unfortunately it was in the Akane's room while she was changing. After a shrill scream two figures rocketed through the roof and disappeared into the distance a frazzled Akane shaking a fist after them.

"A whole family of perverts I swear." She grumbled as she went back to dressing but noticed a glimmer coming from the floor. She looked down to see a beautiful bracelet with gleaming stone that seemed to call to her. "It stunning..." she said in awe as she slowly reached out and picked it up. She slipped it one to admire it a little more and was surprised when it shrank slightly to fit just right. "Amazing..."

**_Thank you_** a strange voice echoed in her head. Akane was silent for a moment, eye twitching a bit.

"Did the..the bracelet just talk?! I'm hearing voices..."

**_I guess you could call it that_** it said sounding very amused. **_But don't worry, I mean no harm. I'm merely at your service_**.**_ I can grant you anything you wish._**

"Wish? Anything I want...Wait. At what price?" She asked suspiciously.

**_Price. You my dear will owe me nothing. I merely wish to give you what you want._** Akane was unsure what to do, it seemed to good to be true. **_Please ask anything and I'll do what I can to help_**. She thought for a moment and realized Kasumi would start dinner soon.

"I've always wanted to be a better cook, but I can never seem to get it right. Could you help me with that?" She asked, feeling very silly.

**_As you wish..._** it replied simply and fell silent. Akane finished getting dressed glancing at her wrist expecting something to happen. But nothing, she wore a long sleeved shirt to cover it and help take her mind off the conversation she just had in her head. She rushed down stairs and found that Kasumi was indeed preparing to cook.

"Sis, Can I help cook dinner tonight?" She asked eagerly, If this bracelet really was magical then she could cook a meal for Ranma that he couldn't complain about. Kasumi gave a strained smile, it was always such a mess cleaning up after her sister cooked...but she seemed so determined today.

"I don't see why not." She replied, Akane cheered and gave her older sister a big hug. Kasumi felt dizzy at the hug and had to hold the counter to keep balance. Her head felt all fuzzy, though didn't seem to notice her sisters moment of distress.

"Thanks, I'll get it right today. I'm all fired up." The following minutes were some of the weirdest she'd ever been apart of. For once her mind was clear, she picked the right ingredients, she measured them right, all her cuts were even and precise...but Kasumi... "Um sis That's iodine."

"oh my your right...it looks so much like soy sauce," she said confused, Akane was equally confused. Especially as those mistakes continued, salt for sugar, vinegar for white wine, and when adjusting the flame she nearly set herself on fire. Kasumi sat stunned on the ground as Akane handle the flash fire, she looked on the edge of tears. "W-what am I doing wrong...I don't understand." She said shakily.

"Why don't you go lay down Sis...I'll handle dinner today." Akane suggested, Kasumi looked up and nodded.

"I guess so..." she said wringing her hands as she left the kitchen, completely confused. Akane set to work on dinner glancing at her wrist feeling very uneasy at that moment. But she threw all her focus into her cooking so not to think off what she may have been party to....

Akane shut the door to her room split to feeling happy and dirty. Dinner had gone great, Ranma and the others were amazed at her new cooking skills. Saying that she was as good as Kasumi now, Kasumi herself stayed quiet and looked just as devastated as she had earlier. It had hit her then what had happened...she'd gained her cooking skill directly from Kasumi. The look on her elder sister's face was painful.

**_You seem unhappy Akane-sama. Is something wrong?_** The bracelet asked now that they were alone. Akane glared at the enchanted jewelry.

"Yes of course. You stole my sister's cooking skills and gave them to me!"

**_I took nothing that couldn't be replaced. And did I not give you what you want? You can cook._** It rationalized.

"That's not the point. I'm getting rid of you as soon as you fix this."

_**Tsk tsk, such a shame. Too bad you'll never get Ranma now...**_

"W-what are you talking about? Ranma has nothing to do with this!" she nearly shouted but stifled herself.

**_Oh but my dear. He has everything to do with this, that's the reason you wanted to learn to cook. You feel you can't compete with Ukyo and Shampoo._** It said in an low tone, **_And your right as you are you don't stand a chance._**

"Shut up!" she cried out not caring about appearances anymore.

**_But I can help..._** it said simply, leaving much unsaid. Akane was silent as her insecurities were voiced aloud for the first time... by an article of magic that claimed it could help her.

"Well...a-as long as you don't hurt my family or the Saotomes anymore." Akane relented feeling very vulnerable.

**_As you wish..._** it replied in a much less innocent tone.

Akane felt bad as the day began, breakfast was a disaster. Kasumi had tried to make it... it didn't go over well after Ranma complained at length, assuming that she had made and not her older sister, Kasumi ran to her room in tears. Ranma and Nabiki left for school thoroughly surprised while she had left shame-faced. Akane stayed silent the whole walk completely ignoring Kuno's wooing attempts. She had trouble focusing in class as her attention was very much on her wrist. Before she even realized it periods one and two went by fast and PE had rolled around. Today's activity Swimming. Akane sighed "I've always wanted to swim...but I just sink like a stone." She said to herself as she changed into her swimsuit.

**_To wish to Swim. Is that what you next desire Akane-sama?_** The bracelet asked suddenly causing Akane to jump.

"What?...Um, yes I've always-"she whispered as a few girls glanced at her with odd expressions.

**_As you wish._** It replied quickly **_Merely touch one of the other girls and Swim you will_** it explained before going silent again.

"Touch...That's all..." She said to herself unsure of how to go about it, she looked around to the girls of her class trying to figure which girl to choose. She focused on one girl a few lockers down by the name of Daina, she was one of the best swimmers in class. "Well if I'm going to do this I might as well pick the best.." She told herself as finished dressing and made her move. "Hey Daina." She greeted.

"Oh hey Akane, Why you suited up? I thought you couldn't swim." She wondered and then blushed. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude." Akane smiled with a small amount of bitterness.

"No harm giving a try right?" She asked reaching out and patting her classmate on the shoulder. "Not anything you have to worry about though, your a great swimmer." She said as she saw the jewel flash on her wrist. Daina shook a bit as if a chill had past by before nodding

"Guess your right, I've been training hard I think I might make the team this year. Well we better head out, see you there." She said before heading out, Akane rubbed her arm nervously. She felt warm all over. She glanced down and was surprised, her arms and legs were a little slimmer and looked more toned. It was hardly noticeable but as a martial artist she was more at tune with her body then most. She swallowed and headed outside to join the others. It took some convincing of the teacher to let her get near the pool but she arrived in time to see Daina setting up for a lap swim. She launched off awkwardly and sank quickly into the pool's depths bubbles trailing up. The others didn't seem to be worried as they all knew Daina was a good swimmer but Akane had come to a sudden realization. If she had Daina's swimming ability than she must have hers.

"Daina!" She shouted diving in without a second thought. She glided through the water easily making it over to her classmate who looked to be unconscious. She grabbed her limp form and began pushing to the surface near the edge. "Sensei!" She shouted as she tossed Daina onto solid ground where she cough up water pitifully. Fortunately in the confusion no one gave much that it was Akane who had done the rescuing keying it to adrenaline or some other such thing that had given her the ability to save Daina. "Oh no...she almost died because I took her skill..." She said taking a seat on the side while they took care of Daina.

**_But you can finally swim. Didn't it feel grand?_** The bracelet quipped cheerfully. Akane looked ashamed but nodded.

"At least she's okay..." she said softly taking little comfort in that phrase. Period was canceled as they rushed Daina to the nurse. Akane and the others went to hit the showers and clean up. Distressed as she was she left the Bracelet on just as she had for swimming, it wasn't like a magical bracelet was going to rust or anything. As she started to lather up Ukyo made her way over next to her rival/friend.

"Hey Akane-chan. Crazy about what happened to Daina ain't it?" She said as she began to was herself. Dispite her crossdressing and masculine tendencies the chef was quite the female specimen. And even with the new tone she gained from Daina she still felt inadequate next to her.

"Maybe if I were a little more feminine..." She wondered in a muted tone before replying. "Oh yeah, really odd. Maybe she got a bad cramp or something?" She feigned ignorance and thanked her acting skills. She barely heard a quiet.

_**As you wish...**_

"That might be." Ukyo said seriously considering it, Akane was nervous. They bracelet had taken her musing seriously, she didn't really want to take anything like that. She inched away a bit not wanting to Touch anyone but then the chef looked over. "Hey, That's a nice bracelet you got there, Can I see?" She beamed reaching out and grabbing her wrist. A tingle traveled through her body and she could tell Ukyo fought off a shiver as well. "This is nice, Where'd you get it?" She asked admiring it for a moment, another small tingle passing through Akane before Ukyo had let go. It was hard to see any changes in the steam.

"I ah, Bought it a couple of days ago." She said nervously, her voice even sounded a bit off. Ukyo nodded and went back to cleaning.

"It's pretty, I'll have to keep my eye out for one next time I'm out." Akane nodded but hurried through her cleaning at double speed. There had been two tingles that time...did that mean a lot had changed? If she held on longer would she have continued to change? She shook those thoughts from her mind as she rushed to one of the mirrors with a momentary stop to grab her clothes as an excuse to look in the mirror. Akane held back a gasp, unsure of what to think. The change was certainly noticeable this time. Her hair had lengthened somewhere between her normal short hairdo and the length she had in freshmen year, and it was now more dark brown than black. Her facial features had soften a little and she had more defined curves. Though what had her thrown off most was that her breasts had grown, maybe an entire cup size. She swallowed as she began to dress before anyone noticed. Her bra was tight and the rest of her clothes hugged her new figure very suggestively.

"This is much more than I expected" she said aloud and covered her mouth. Her voice was different, a little higher and clearer. "Oh my..."

**_Is it all to your liking Akane-sama?_** The bracelet asked with a hint of smugness. **_I personally think you look stunning_**. It stated causing Akane to blush self-consciously.

"Thanks...I didn't drain too much from Ukyo did I?" She asked worried.

**_Well I think not, nothing anyone will notice of..._** it said dubiously, **_Though I will not lie when you state for something vague the effect lasts until you let go or if there's nothing left under that limitation to remove._** Akane cover her mouth.

"So if she touches me again it will keep draining?" She was shocked, this bracelet was dangerous. What was Ranma and his father doing with this anyway?

**_Yes I'm afraid so_** though the voice didn't sound all the sympathetic. **_But it really isn't as bad as you may think._** It said simply but didn't elaborate. Ukyo made her was on her way by to head back to the class room. Akane in fear of causing any more trouble back out of the way and tripped over a nearby bench. The chef shook her head.

"Honestly Akane you can be such a klutz." She said grabbing the daze girl and pulling her up sending chills through both of them. "You okay?" She asked in voice that was deeper but she seemed to take no notice. Akane freaked and bolted out of the locker room leaving a confused Ukyo scratching her head.

Akane took shelter in the nearby girl's bathroom, feeling very uneasy. She slowly made her way over to the mirror and looked. Her hair had crawled down to her shoulders, her skin looked to have smoothed out and her bra of course was starting to feel painful. "Man, this is so strange..." She said, her voice had picked up a very melodious tone. "I don't know if school will be all that safe if thing keep up...especially for Ukyo.

**_Why don't you just skip? _**The familiar genderless voice suggested, Akane bit her lip.

"Oh, I don't know..." she glanced down at the bracelet and relented. It was a good idea, it would help her clear her head some. "Okay, I guess so." She said making her way back out and heading to her locker to get her things. She nearly ran into some guy who was barreling around the corner.

"Ah, Damn Sorry." Came Ranma's voice as he helped her up. "I shoulda been looking where I was going. Akane?" He sounded surprised, she hadn't changed that much had she?

"Ah Yeah. I wasn't looking where I was going." She muttered embarrassed.

"Wow, You look great! I almost didn't recognize you." Only Ranma could both compliment her and insult her in the same breath.

"Thanks..."

"Well I'm off, I'm in a bit of a rush. See ya later!" He said as he ran off down the hall. Akane was glowing, Ranma had noticed her in a positive way and the bracelet spoke up.

**_See, just as I said. He's starting to notice you and your newly gained feminine charms. It's only a matter of time._** It said cheerfully, as Akane nodded.

"Maybe I've been too quick to judge you," She said she started back down the halls and to her locker.

**_Only here to serve you Akane-sama_** it replied humbly. And after grabbing her thing Akane made her way out and off the school grounds with a new Idea in her head. She could improve herself and get back at her rivals with the proper phrases. First stop... St. Bacchus' school for girls...

Kodachi was alone practicing a few of her more complicate moves in the school gymnasium during last period. She was alone as she had this period for herself as was her agreement with the principle. She twisted in the air twirling her clubs in beautiful and potentially deadly patterns. she retracted the spikes and landed firmly with a smirk. She jumped as she heard a slow clap coming from the bleachers. She turned slowly unafraid of any who might intrude. "Something you want?" she asked haughtily.

"Well to tell you the truth I'd love to be as good a gymnast as you are." Said the girl as she hopped down to the floor with a smirk, there was a momentary flash of light on her wrist. Kodachi narrowed her eyes, the girl look familiar but couldn't quite place her.

"There are many who envy my grace, what a burden it is to be so great?" She said with a dramatic sigh, though internally she was trying to place the girls face, as she continued to approach it finally hit her. "Akane Tendo? My my, I could hardly recognize you" She said in all honesty. Akane laughed.

"I've been getting that a lot today," She said as her own private joke. She dropped into a fighting stance eliciting a hearty laugh from Kodachi.

"You wish to fight me? It seems you haven't gained any wisdom with your new looks. Fine I accept, you need some humbling." She said twirling her clubs and activating the spikes. She moved in for several fast strikes Akane found herself hard pressed to avoid, Kodachi may by insane but she moved with a fluidity only a gymnast of her caliber could. If she was going to get a hold on her she'd have to take a hit. She pause long enough for Kodachi commit herself to the swing. The spikes went across her midsection, shredding her shirt and leaving a few nasty cuts, but Akane managed to get a strong grip on her arm. The tell tale tingle ran through both girls. Kodachi struggled against her opponents strong grip unsure why she felt so strange. "W-what's going on?" she said as another tingle past over her, she dropped her weapons and tried to pull away with all her might...but she felt so weak.

"Your just getting what you deserve...as am I" Akane said with a cruel smirk she twisted around and sent her rival to the mat, hard. She grabbed her other wrist and held her down, straddling the struggling girl. At the third tingle the changes were much more obvious, or at least enough Kodachi could notice. Akane had lost much of her excess fat and was much more sleek and slim. Kodachi on the other hand was finding the leotard uncomfortable and hardly flattering to her new figure.

"What kind of horrid witch are you?!" She screeched, As she fought futilely to get up, she couldn't even budge the magically endowed Akane. "Release me or I'll-"she began, tears coming to her eyes.

"You'll what? Call your brother? Your ninja servants?" Akane taunted releasing on wrist to smack the gymnast across the face. "Use your Riches and Power to get your revenge? Ha, you don't deserve that kind of privilege, I could at least do some good with it." She said striking the girl again causing blood to dribble from her nose.

**_As you wish_** The voice sounded pleased at this turn of events and set to work on something that could not be replaced, the girl's life. Kodachi screamed as she head began pulsing with pain.

"Stop it! I'm sorry, Just let me go!" pleaded as her head continued the pound, everything was so jumbled "Please, I....ah....." and finally she passed out, laying limp in the arms of a smiling Akane. She stood looking down on Kodachi with a cruel smile. She didn't feel at all guilty of her actions...she felt righteous, free, powerful.

**_You sure showed her Akane-sama, that spoiled rich girl couldn't appreciate what she had._** Said the bracelet as Akane nodded in agreement. **_School is ending soon, did you have someplace in mind next?_** It asked innocently, but already knew where it bearer would head. It was all going just as it would have liked.

"Yes, Today is the day Ms. Hinako always comes by to hit on my father..." she said in a dark tone as she clenched her fist. "I think I'll have to show her not to mess with my family." She said as she jumped easily up the bleachers and out the window, enjoying her newly gained grace. Nearly a minute later a shadow landed on the window ledge and scanned the area.

"Damn it, I missed it again." with that disappeared back into the city in search of it's target.

Ms. Hinako sat at her desk finishing some last minute paper work before heading out, have found an excuse to drain her last period class she was in her adult form. "Oh Soun, it is only a matter of time until we can see each other again." She said with a happy sigh.

"Ms. Hinako? I have a question." Came a girls voice, surprised she looked up to see an oddly familiar girl dressed in a tattered Furiken uniform. Something wasn't right here, she'd locked the door.

"Excuse me Miss, I don't know how you got in here but I don't have much time to do extra help. Please come by tomorrow, I should be free then." She said politely. Akane smile and approached the desk, there was definitely something strange about this girl.

"Oh, it's just a quick one. What if you gave your age and experience to someone more deserving? What if you stuck to being a brat since that's all your good at?" Akane said cruelly, hopping on her desk and clamping her iron grip on onto Hinako's hand which had reached for her change purse.

**_As you wish..._** The tingle passed through both was strong and unwavering. Hinako was confused by the dizzying sensation. She reached with her other hand but that one was stopped as well. Akane hopped of the table and held the women against the wall with a cruel smirk. The teacher was stunned to find that they were now the same height. Hinako could tell that the girl in front of her had aged a few years, the girls hair had lengthened and her face was more mature. She had sinking feeling as the girl seemed to keep growing, it was much like what happened to herself when she drained battle auras but she was on the receiving end. "What do you think your doing?!" She shouted in a much higher pitched voice, she was already at chest level to the girl.

"Just getting a little payback for my family," The girl, no woman replied in deeper more sultry voice. There was ripping sound as Akane's shirt and bra finally broke under the strain of the changes. Though she stood unembarrassed as she held the girl against the wall until the tingle faded. She took a moment to admire herself and seemed pleased with the results. "Nice, but I'll need some new clothes. I guess I grew out of them." She said with a smirk. "Strip little girl!" she commanded releasing one of her wrists.

"No way! You stole my body!" the little teacher accused kicking out at the larger woman. "Give it back!" Akane held the girl up in the air by one wrist and took a seat on her teacher's desk.

"Aren't you being a naughty girl?" She said in a condescending tone, she dumped the girl on her lap and pulled the skirt and panties of the screaming 10 year old. "Time for an attitude adjustment." She said with a sneer as she began spanking her with hard fierce slaps. Hinako's complaints moved to outright bawling as blow after blow kept coming, she was totally humiliated. After a few minutes Akane placed Hinako back on the ground, the sniffling girl holding her reddened bottom. "Now if you just be a good girl and hand me the rest of your clothes I won't have to do that again." She said in the same condescending tone as before. Still shaking and sobbing Hinako began to remove her blouse and undershirt, leaving her exposed in front of intimidating woman before her. "See, That wasn't so hard now was it." She said removing her own stretched panties and tattered school skirt and tossing them aside. Hinako looked on as Akane dressed in her clothes, The girl was stunning she could no doubt make any model feel self-conscious. She crouched down and retrieved her coin pouch.

"Takes this you meanie! Happo 10 yen Satsu!" She shouted holding the coin between her fingers...but nothing happened, "W-what?! How come I haven't changed back! Why aren't you unconscious?" Akane laughed heartily pulled the blouse on.

"Simple, now that I have drained your adult form away your little trick has nothing to change in you. Your just a normal little girl now." She said pinching the young Hinako's cheek. She slowly fell to her knees, the coin rolling away from her numb fingers. She watched helplessly as the girl who stole 10 years of her life walked away and hopped out the window without a hint of regret. She curled up on the ground sobbing. She heard another woosh and landing. Had that horrid girl returned to finished her?

"Damn it, missed again. Ms. Hinako?" she blinked her blurry eyes to see Ranma standing over her worried.

"R-Ranma?" She squeaked out before she latched on to him sobbing and speaking incoherently. He didn't her best to calm her. As he glanced nervously to the stone Cologne had given him, the glow dimmed to nothing. He'd missed catching the Bracelet again.

"Shhh, I'll get the person who did this...I'll just drop you off at Dr. Tofu's, he'll watch after you. Okay?" She felt the girl nod into his shoulder. He removed his shirt and slipped it on to her. "It's not much but it's better then being naked," He said as he picked her up and took of toward Dr. Tofu's with his frightened bundle. He had to catch the person soon before anyone else was hurt....

Ukyo sighed as she had a moment to relax, it would be an hour before the big dinner rush would begin. She'd run into Ranma earlier but he seem preoccupied with something and hardly gave her a second glance. Her clothes weren't sitting right for some reason and her voice seemed lower. "Maybe I'm coming down with something. The bell of her door rang as a young woman entered wearing a suit like Ms. Hinako would normally wear. She was quite beautiful, she had a killer body and walked with the grace of a dancer. Knowing Nerima she was probably some martial artist like herself, so no doubt she kept fit. She had long dark brown hair streaked with a sort of bluish-black that reached to her upper back. But a lovely bracelet on her wrist caught her attention, it was the same one Akane was wearing earlier, she really had to pick one of those up. "What can I do for you today miss?" she asked cheerfully. The woman smiled and took a seat by the grill.

"Oh a seafood Okonomiyaki would be nice." She said with a little smirk. She reached out and traced the girls arm with one finger sending odd tingles through Ukyo, who blushed despite herself. Was she getting turned on by another woman?

"Right away," she said with a nervous smile. Another tingle traveled through making her almost drop her spatula. She passed the meal onto a plate and slid it to the flirtatious woman. "Here ya go."

"Thank you," she said with a secretive smile as she began eating. "This is very good, and with the cute chef I think I'm set." She said amused. Ukyo seemed uncomfortable, it was strange. Even as she watched the woman she looked different from when she entered.

"I'm glad you like it," She said politely.

"Amazing a handsome young boy like yourself can get along running this store alone." She said causing Ukyo to twitch, she got that a lot...a lot more as of late for some reason.

"Thanks and all, but I'm a girl." She said politely but was strained. The woman smirked a bit after taking another bite.

"I'll admit you look a little femme, but your not fooling anyone." She said eating yet another piece, Ukyo looked like she was about to hit her but was valiantly keeping her temper. The women finished her food and gave the chef a stunning smile. She poked him in the head sending a weak tingle though her body. "See you around handsome." She said with a wink, chuckling to herself was she left. Ukyo was left feeling confused and uncomfortable.

Outside Akane continued laughing as she went down the street, stopping to finish drain Ukyo was a good idea. But her next goal was one with much more bitterness behind it.

**_So your planning for the amazon next, May I give a suggestion?_** The bracelet asked before outlining it's plan, Akane gained a cruel smile. **_I thought you'd like that Akane-sama, shall we get started then?_**

"Right..."

The sun was setting on Nerima when Shampoo set off on her bicycle, another cross town delivery. She hoped this was one of the last ones for the night, she wanted to help her airen look for the cursed bracelet. She pulled up to the address eyeing the house suspiciously, it looked abandoned. "This better not be joke." She grumbled heading to the door, entering. "Nihao. Nekohaten Ramen delivery!" She shouted. She entered the living room to find a statuesque woman looming in the shadows.

"Glad you could make it Shampoo." Said the woman in an even tone that set the amazon on edge.

"What you want lady?" She asked placing her box down, her gut told her this was going to be a fight. Akane stepped out of the dark glaring down at the girl.

"I want your skills..." She said simply, her bracelet flashing at the command.

**_As you wish..._** Shampoo felt the dark aura from the jewelry and got into a fighting stance.

"You plan on use dark magic against Shampoo. You should not underestimate Amazon warriors." She said seriously. Akane smirked and got into a loose stance of her own.

"Your smarter then I thought, bit that's not saying much!" She shouted as she dashed forward trying to grapple but the nimble amazon sidestepped her and went for a side kick. Though with her stolen agility she twisted out of the way, but barely. Akane and Shampoo separated for a moment before they charged each other and started exchanging blows. The amazon ducked and blocked her opponents strikes with relative ease. She nailed the woman in the stomach and flipped her into a wall.

"Heh, you waste of time." Shampoo said simply with a flip of her hair. Akane picked herself up glaring at the purple hared girl. She charged forward to grapple. "You try this already," she retorted moving aside and kicking out like she had before, but this time the woman had grabbed her leg and held fast. A weird tingle traveled through her body, on instinct she jumped up and kicked out with her other leg sending Akane tumbling away, but it left Shampoo feeling lightheaded. Akane laughed as she wiped her mouth.

"Looks like were on to round two." She said standing and getting into an aggressive stance. Shampoo's mind was still fuzzy, but she didn't show any weakness. She got into her own stance and did her best to focus through the strangeness. They moved in and began exchanging blows, Shampoo was surprised at her opponents sudden skill. They were much more evenly matched, the amazon may still have the upper hand but the margin was much slimmer.

Meanwhile back at the Nekohaten Cologne sat with a disgruntled Ranma. It seemed the boy had been unable to catch the person using the bracelet, and it hadn't been used for several hours. It was obvious the failure had played upon her son-in-law by showing up too late and finding only victims. "Calm yourself, the bracelet's power is addictive, it is only a matter of time until it is used." She said patting him on the shoulder.

"Every time the dang thing glows I always seem to be on the other side of town. I feel so damn useless..." He growled slamming his hand into the table, almost sending the stone sliding off to the floor.

"Patience son-in-law. All will come with due ti-"she stopped when she looked to the table. Perplexed Ranma looked up, the stone was glowing. The martial artist grabbed it and bolted out of the café and to the roofs. "May the wind grant you speed Ranma...So that you may stop this evil." She whispered as she watched him disappear into the distance.

Shampoo was breathing heavily as she stumbled to her feet, that battle was had become a down hill fall. With the dark magic the woman possessed she'd been becoming more and more competent while all but her more basic moves where comprehensible. But she could not give in. She moved in with a couple of punches, making the amateur mistake of over extending. Akane gave cruel grin as she easily batted them away and took hold of her arm sending a weak tingle through the amazon's body. She yank her in and gave a hard knee to the midsection sending the purple hared girl sprawling to the floor. She wanted to scream. She had never felt so helpless in all her life. This strange woman had taken a life time of martial arts training from her, she was having trouble holding the most basic of fighting stances. But she was still an amazon warrior, she wouldn't bow to some outsider sorcerer. "Shampoo never give in." she said as she launched a sloppy punch at Akane. Who calmly grabbed and twisted it at a rather painful angle. She moved in with lightning speed and grasp her neck with her other hand.

"Heh, what a useless resistance." She said before, moving her leg behind her opponent and pushing. She slammed the girl into the floor, enjoying the hiss of pain she let out. "Still fighting even with no skill, you truly are a fool aren't you. I wonder Ranma ever saw in you?" The mention of Ranma caught Shampoo's attention. Did this girl want Ranma?

"Airen..." She whispered, would he come for her? Akane either didn't hear or didn't care.

"Well I guess any guy could fall for a girl whose always throwing herself at him. You little Chinese Slut!" She growled releasing her throat and punching her in the stomach. "I want to hear you say it...Say your a little slut!" she said punching her again, this time in the face. Shampoo glared at Akane, her cheek pulsing in pain.

"Never," She said firmly. Akane seemed pleased by the attitude.

"We'll see how good your resolve is..." She said punching her in the face again. Taking advantage of the dazed girl he grabbed the neck of her collar and ripped her the amazon's top off. Shampoo was surprised an automatically went to cover her assets. Akane grabbed it and twisted painfully eliciting a scream. "Nuh uh. We can't have that." She said pulling the girl to her feet and throwing her into wall where she fell holding her head. Akane calmly walked to the shadows she occupied earlier and returned with a coil of rope. "This should do the trick my little slut." she said with mock cheerfulness.

"I no Slut!" Shampoo shout only to get a couple of kicks to the midsection in return. Akane began tying the battered warriors wrists together. Satisfied they were bound she picked her up dragged her to center on the floor again. She roughly kneaded the exposed mounds of flesh, causing the surprised Shampoo to blush. "W-what you d-doing?!" She squeaked out.

"Whatever I want." Akane replied simply enjoying the power she now held over her greatest adversary, falling farther into spell of the bracelet. Her hand free she began beating Shampoo about the face and chest, blow after blow as she whimpered in pain. She stopped after a few minutes and smiled as she loomed over the curled up form of her victim, another idea coming to her head. "There's one sure way to find out if your a whore." She said forcing the girl to straighten up. She reached down and ripped the girl's pants off, leaving her only in her panties. Shampoo fearing where this was going tried to use what little strength she had left to kick the crazed women away, but they hardly budged her.

"No Don't!" she screamed but was ignored as Akane easily held her down and puled down her underwear. She calmly inserted a probing finger into the girl's private area eliciting several strong physical responses and a large surge of fear.

"Well well." Akane said, "It seems you are a virgin after all." She said in a generally surprised tone. "With that sexy little body and your flirting... it was all just an act." She continued slowly moving her finger about sending non-magical shudders through the girl.

"S-stop...P-please..." Shampoo said shakingly not used to stimulation, and feeling very scared. The bracelet was ecstatic, this was all it could hope for and more. Now if only to do something truly heinous...

**_Akane-sama, I believe I have a fitting punishment for this wench... _**Akane started laughing as she heard the idea. It wasn't a nice laugh. She removed her wayward hand for the moment and licked the tender juices away.

"Yes I think that would be perfect. But we should set the mood first, don't you think?" She said aloud confusing her prisoner.

**_As you Wish..._** the dark aura she felt before had returned as the bracelet flashed. What was she going to do? Shampoo tried to squirm away but she couldn't escape as Akane calmly grabbed onto her leg sending the tingles through her again. Unlike the previous usage she wasn't dizzy or jumbled, but her body was tingling and shifting all over... but most disconcerning was the women seemed to grow larger and more intimidating. She breast were now pushed tightly against her blouse and the black streaks of her hair had change purple. She had a cruel smile as she looked Shampoo up and down.

"Perfect." She said satisfied.

"What perfect?" The amazon asked and immediately brought her bound hands to her throat. Her voice was higher and more child-like "Aiya! What you do to Shampoo?!" she squeaked out, unsure if she really wanted to know. The woman grabbed Shampoo by the hair and dragged her to her feet. It didn't take long to notice the now large height difference between the two.

"It will be easier to show you. Not to mention more satisfying." She said as she easily dragged the amazon into another room of the house as if she were nothing. Had she grown even stronger and more powerful? She casually tossed her into a room next to a full length mirror. Shampoo looked back to see the tower of a woman blocking the only exit. So she stood with much hesitation and made her way over to the mirror. She froze at the form she saw.

Like looking into the past. There stood a girl in her early teens, about 13, her limps skinny but still pretty well toned from years of training...which she no longer knew. Her large breasts had shrunk away to barely B cup in size and her hair crawled up to her shoulders. She had shrunk a good six inches, meaning she'd gone back to before her last growth spurt. It was a definite blow to her confidence. "But...But..." she stuttered as she reached out and touched the mirror. She looked to Akane in shock. "Why?"

_**You know what to do...**_

"Well...." The woman gained a smile that was almost inhuman. "It seemed more appropriate... considering the circumstances." She explained dubiously as she approached the girl. Shampoo locked eyes with Akane and it was like she looked eyes with a ruthless predator stalking it's prey. She was frozen with fear, her knees giving way as her sense of helplessness seemed a dead weight routing her in one spot.

**_Do it! Take what she values!_** The bracelet commanded.

"N-no...S-stay aw-way." She begged as the huge woman slowly closed in. "P-please...d-don't hurt Shampoo." Akane merely laughed as she grabbed the girl and brought her to the floor.

_**Do it!**_

"No! Stop it!" she pleaded tears coming to her eyes as she struggled against the stronger woman.

**_Yes..._** It was thrilled, the girls screams like a symphony.

"Noooo!"

Ranma was approaching the outskirts of town, the bracelet's signal still strong. "Always on the other side of the damn town." He grumbled her as he continued his roofward path. He nearly fell off when he heard a scream. It was a young girl and she sounded like she was in pain, He drooped to the ground and headed for the house it came from. He kicked the locked door down like it wasn't there at all, he followed his ears to a roof to his left where he found a scene that made his blood run cold. A young girl, with a remarkable resemblance to Shampoo was curled on the floor sobbing. She was stripped naked and her hands were bond tightly with rope. She had bruises and scratches all over...but there was a small puddle of blood just below her from her vagina. The other woman was very tall with obscenely large breasts, her Brown and purple streaked hair reached to her waist and her stunning figure was hidden under the suit she had stolen from Ms. Hinako during her previous attack. The image was shattered though by the cruel smirk she had as she admired her right hand which was covered with blood and various juices. Ranma was shaking with rage as he charged into the room. "You Animal!" He bellowed and he pulled back his fist and clocked her when she turned to see who spoke. Her body slammed into the wall cracking it, she stumbled to her feet to find Ranma standing between her and Shampoo. A look of cold fury was on his face as his blue aura flared out, radiating power.

"Ranma?" she asked, confused at his sudden appearance.

"So your the creep that's been using the cursed bracelet and destroying peoples lives." He said clenching his fist. "Using that magic as a crutch because you couldn't handle working hard on your own." Akane glared right back at the comment, how dare he speak that way to her? She was doing all thing for him...wasn't she? It wasn't too clear now she was enjoying the power...

"You always think your so great. Maybe I should take that power from you?" She asked preparing to use the bracelet to drain the best martial artist in the whole city. She didn't realize that the bracelet made no reaction to her request. She entered a combat stance.

"I don't know how you know me, but all you getting from me is an ass kicking." He said getting into a fighting stance, from what this woman had done...there was no way he was going to hold back. They charged each other and began exchanging blows, it was obvious from the start that Ranma's skill and speed were far superior even against all the skill and agility she gained from Kodachi and Shampoo. He weaved in and out of her attacks landing solid jabs that would have buckled an average fighter. Akane knew she was outgunned and had to good for a sure fire grapple to gain some of his ability. It took a few more hard minutes of exchange but she managed to grab his wrist...and nothing happened.

"Wha?" She asked before Ranma broke the hold planted his feet firmly.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" He shouted bringing his speed up to his top levels raining down hundreds of blows over Akane sending her, bloodied to the ground.

"Why didn't it work?..." she groaned.

**_You gave me the order earlier today that your family and the Saotome's were not to be harmed by me._** The bracelet said mockingly. Akane was hit with a dose of reality, she had just tried to use her bracelet to drain away the man that she liked....the one she did all this for. She looked over to him, his cold serious features, his aura flaring out wildly.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this..." she whispered to herself as she painfully started to stand, Ranma who had heard snorted.

"You obviously don't know who your dealing with then Lady." His aura began to flare even more, he was preparing an attack, but Akane was too involved in her own mind.

"Lady?...He doesn't even know who I am..."

**_Looks like the final horse comes in. _**The bracelet taunted in her head. **_You didn't think you could create all these changes and still be the same person in the end?_** It asked, talking to her as if she was a young child.

"But...Ranma.." her head was down tears falling. Energy began to gather in the pigtailed boy's hands.

"No mercy for the wicked." He said in a grim tone.

**_He hates you, can't you tell. You've gone around causally destroying girl's lives and expected him to come running to you._** It laughed cruelly. **_You never needed to do anything, he was yours. But you fell for my ruse like a foolish little girl and grasp defeat from the jaws of victory._** Akane was devastated, all of the guilt she had ignored came back ten fold. All the horrible thing she'd done returning, the screams of Hinako, Shampoo and Kodachi Ringing in her ears.

"M-make it s-stop..." she whispered holding the sides of her head.

"Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted sending a powerful blue ball of energy flying toward the broken women. The explosion destroyed the wall and sent Akane flying several blocks away, barely conscious. Ranma looked after her, preparing to chase her down and finish things.

"R-Ranma?" came Shampoo's voice, she was in awe. He turned, he'd been too late to save Shampoo from the changes of the bracelet. "I-is that y-you?"

"Yeah Shampoo...Sorry I couldn't get here earlier... that bitch already got to you." He said angry with himself.

"It okay Ranma..." Shampoo said as she started to sit up. "Shampoo just happy you come." She looked to the floor. "Even if you have see Shampoo like this..." she covered her private parts with her bound hands. She was surprised when she felt a pair of gentle hands untying the rope. She looked up to see his smiling face.

"How about I bring you back? I'm sure the old ghoul is worried sick." He said as he rubbed her wrist and hands. She gained tears in her eyes and she glomped him about the neck, though no longer had the strength to knock him over. He picked her up easily and carried her out the door.

"Wo ai ni Airen..." She whispered happily. He paused at the door stroking her hair, he obviously wanted to say something. After a long pause he kissed the top of her head much to the amazon's surprise.

"Lets get goin'." He said taking off to the roofs before she could respond...

Akane crawled her way from her crash landing to the bridge, pain lacing out from her legs. **_Where do you think your going fool? You have nothing now, you no longer exist! I'm all you have now _**It Taunted as she continued to cry. Her life was over there was nothing she could do to make up for all the pain she caused...but she could try. She slowly started to unfasten the bracelet. **_Wh-what are you doing?!_** It asked.

"Getting rid of you!" she growled.

**_Can't we talk about Th-_** the voice was cut off as it was slipped off her wrist and pulled back threw as hard as she could sending the cursed jewelry skipping across the water of the drainage canal until it sank. A few moments later a bright light emerged and cover the whole city in blinding white...and the world was changed...

Akane slowly awoke, unsure of her surrounding. She was inside and in bed...but she was sure she had been laying on the sidewalk only moments ago. "Was...was it a dream?" she asked, her voice just as low and mature as it had been before. She sat up and looked down, finding her stunningly beautiful and mostly stolen body still there...but she was no longer injured. "What the?" she asked looking around the room, it was extravagantly decorated. She heard the door open, but no foot steps. The diminutive ninja Sasuke, Kuno's servant, stepped in and bow.

"So you have awoken Mistress Kuno. Is there anything I can get you?" He asked dutifully. Akane blinked confused. Mistress Kuno? What was that about? "Mistress?" he asked again. She decided it would be best to just go along with it.

"I'm fine Sasuke, just a little tired..." she said with a weak smile. He nodded and slipped out as soundless as he came in. She stood and made her way to the closet next to the bed and found it full of all kind of clothes of various stiles and designers. Intimidated she took only a simple blouse and pants combo, she move over to her dresser which had several pictures on it. There was a picture of a young her smiling with a little boy next to her, another more recent of her 'family. Kuno stood next to her and Principle Kuno behind them with a goofy smile...Kodachi was nowhere to be seen. "I guess when I took her riches I took her place in the family...but then where is she?" she wondered as she went to the next picture. It was a graduation picture. "Graduated?! But I'm only a sophomore..." she trailed off looking down at herself, she looked to be in her late twenties. "Well I guess that makes sense then." She said with a sigh, she skipped over ten years of her life. She decided to just get dressed and grabbed and bra and panties set from the dressed, still surprised at how large her bust was now. She dressed and made her way out, it took a while to navigate the twisting corridors of the Kuno mansion but she eventually found herself at the dining room where Kuno was already waiting. He gave her a smile.

"Morning sister dear." She greeted happily

"Morning," she replied. She still couldn't believe she was related to him now.

"It's nice of you to visit, I see you so rarely in between projects." He said causing Akane to sweat, how could she reply to that...she didn't even know what she did for a living. She decided to put her acting skills to bear.

"Well, it can't be helped. It's very important." She said seriously, hoping to either end the train of conversation or at least get some more information. Kuno nodded.

"I guess that is true, Your films have become fairly popular." He said as she stifled a gasp, films?! She was an actress...just like she wanted to be. "But none the less you are a welcome dose of sanity from father." He said, sighing at the mere thought of his wayward parent. Akane sweatdroped realized he was HER father too now.

"Yeah, well not much to do about that." They both shared a laugh at that and fell into silence for breakfast. At the end Kuno announced he had to go off and find his goddess, confused she almost spoke up and realized Akane Tendo no longer existed. A thought that saddened her immensely. Though she didn't let it get her too down and decided to see what else had changed. She made her way from the mansion and off to shopping district, she was surprised at the large wad of Yen in her purse. Unsure where to go she saw that Ucchan's was open. She entered, it was empty as it was early.

"Morning miss can I help you?" came a young boy's voice, she looked up to see...Ukyo, or who she thought was Ukyo. Her hair was pretty short, her chest was flat and though his features were mostly feminine it was more boyish overall. If she hadn't already known she would have never guessed.

"ah, Right...just a regular Okonomiyaki." She said taking a seat at the grill. Ukyo nodded and set to work.

"So you new around here?" She asked with a smile, puzzling Akane. Hadn't she been here yesterday? Though considering her behavior it would be better to play along and not bring up anything.

"Oh I'm just visiting some family. I decided to have a look around." Akane said casually as the food slid in front of her. Ukyo smirked and spun a spatula.

"One Okonomiyaki for the lovely lady." She said with a wink, Akane was even more puzzled.

"Are you hitting on me?" she said injecting a slight playful tone in her voice, again putting her acting skill to work. The chef waggled her eyebrows.

"Maybe." She said amused. "Is that wrong of me?"

"No, I've just never been hit on my another girl before." She said with a shrug. There was a clang as the spatula fell from Ukyo's fingers, she had a look of shock on her face.

"H-how did y-you know?" she asked in a shaky voice, her eyes wide with fear. Akane was unsure what to do, the chef was shaking like a leaf. "No one knows that except dad and myself." She whispered, again it was strange, wasn't she still engaged to Ranma?

"I'm just good at identifying people..." She said lamely, no expecting this kind of twist. Fortunately she accepted it with out anymore convincing. "Why the deception?"

"It's complicated..." She said sadly, "It wouldn't be right of me to lay it on you." Akane frown as guilt was building, she was sure it had something to do with the changes she caused.

"Please I insist...You look like you need to tell someone. I'll keep it secret if you wish." She said gently, Ukyo looked both happy and afraid. She left from behind the grill and turned the sign closed and locked the door.

"Thank you...It means a lot to me." She said honestly. She took a moment to collect herself. "Sine I was a child my father had raised me as a son, as he always wanted. Though when I started to fall for an odd boy he relented and made arrangements with the boys father. Marriage arrangements. I was thrilled but the father had other ideas he took the dowry, our Okonomiyaki cart, and left without me. I swore I'd hunt them down so I renounced my femininity and focused on my cooking and fighting skills. I went to boys schools and spent my free time trying to track them down. Pretending to be a boy was easier then I thought, My body seemed to have it in it's mind to keep me looking like a boy. " She sighed and gained a small smile. "It was just a few years ago I learned about my condition...something was repressing my estrogen levels and at this point there nothing that can be done." She looked away and missed Akane's guilty expression. "Anyway I finally tracked him down here and tried to get my revenge...I found out he hadn't even know about the engagement, or even that I was a girl. We had a duel and he beat me soundly...though that wasn't what hurt most." She paused obviously looking more depressed. "During the scuffle...my shirt got opened and...he still couldn't tell I was a girl.....That hurt so bad. I mean deep down I was still in love with him, and he didn't even know I was a girl....After that I just gave up. Fortunately male stuff that I drilled into myself I'm pretty open to going out with girls..." it was obvious her heart was not in the statement. "I still see him every so often...with his fiancee..." she finished. She wiped a few stray tears away. Akane felt low...Of all the people she affected she figured Ukyo had suffered the least....if this was the least she wasn't sure she wanted to see the others.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Heh, you don't need to apologize." She said with a sad chuckle. "It's not like you had anything to do with it." She said with a forced smile, it was like a slap in the face to Akane. There was silence as she ate her food and Ukyo composed herself for the breakfast rush that would be soon. "Thanks miss...I can't believe I went through all that and didn't even ask your name..."

"Just call me Akane" she said automatically, and again was surprised by the lack of acknowledgment. Ukyo merely nodded.

"Then thank you Akane-chan. I really did need that."

"I just wish there was something more I could do..." Akane said in all honesty. The chef smiled and put her hand on top of the woman's.

"Your sweet..." she said kissing Akane on the cheek. "I'm sure I can think of something..." she said suggestively, the woman sweatdropped. It seemed Ukyo wasn't exaggerating that she was open...

"We'll see...Heh heh." She said nervously as she stood up. "I'll see you around Ukyo-chan." She added with a wave, receiving a wink in return. Out on the sidewalk she started adding it all together. "I guess since Akane Tendo never existed no one knows of anything I had done...including the bracelet." She said slowly as she made her way to the park. She took a seat on a bench and sat enjoying the silence, it was hard to believe the world was changed...but of course all she had to do was look at herself to realize that. She closed her eyes and tried to think of better things...when she heard some whispers.

"Is that who I think it is?" came a familiar female voice

"Huh?" came a male's. Akane opened her eyes to see a group of four familiar people approaching. Her sis-...former sister Nabiki was there with Ranma. A young Shampoo was holding hands with him, she looking quite demure dressed in a modest blouse and skirt. And sitting on his shoulders was a happy little Hinako dressed in cute yellow overalls.

"It Is! That's Akane Kuno, the actress!" said an excited Nabiki. Ranma glanced her way.

"Kuno? She related to that perverted jerk?" he asked in his usual rude tone. Nabiki punched him in the arm, "ow!"

"Shut up stupid. She's different then him. Can't you show some respect." She said firmly, he snorted.

"I don't give respect out without them earnin' it. And if she's as snooty as her brother it's not worth it." He said gruffly. Shampoo to a step back and behind him as she watched Akane.

"She scary..." she said outright in a very meek voice, Hinako nodded. Nabiki sighed at the attitude of her companions.

"Honestly, she's not going to bite your head off." She said moving ahead of the group and toward the actress. "Hello there." She greeted happily, "Your Akane Kuno right?" Akane nodded and did her best to hide the stab she felt seeing Ranma and Shampoo together. They hadn't recognized her...which was good considering what had happened, but it still hurt. Nabiki held out her hand. "I'm Nabiki Tendo, I'm a big fan." She took the hand slowly, her sister was now just a fan...

"Nice to meet you Nabiki." She said politely, "It's always nice to meet a fan..." she replied having more trouble with her forced smile. She glanced to the others, "So who are your friends Nabiki?"

"Oh, Right." She said, realizing that they were still there. She rushed over and dragged the lot of them over, almost causing Hinako to tumble from her perch. "This is Ranma Saotome." She said elbowing him in the side so he'd respond.

"Yo..." he said simply. Nabiki shifted to his other side and dragged out the frightened amazon.

"This shy little beauty is Shampoo, Ranma's fiancee." Shampoo blushed a deep red and scuttled back behind Ranma, now to hide her embarrassment. All and all very cute. Nabiki smiled at the reaction. She turned her attention to the youngest of the three and plucked her off the boys shoulders, eliciting a giggle. "This is Hinako, My little sister." It was good she was sitting down she probably would have fallen over. How did Hinako become a Tendo? There was only one way to find out...but she'd have to be smooth about it.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said slowly standing and stretching a bit. "You all hungry? I was about to get something for lunch." She said causally, Nabiki look excited and the others seemed surprised at the offer.

"We were about to get something ourselves. That would be great." She accepting only looking to the others after that. The five of them headed back to the shopping district.

After finding a nice little café they ordered before they began talking, Nabiki obviously wanted to talk about Akane and her movies...which Akane unfortunately knew nothing about. "My life really isn't all that interesting, I mean I'm sure you all have much more interesting lives." She said with a nervous smile. Pleased when she heard Ranma snort, she'd said the magic phrase.

"You have NO idea." He said with the utmost certainty.

"Ranma!" Nabiki chided, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of the actress.

"Please go ahead," she said graciously to silence her former sister. Ranma took the opportunity and began his fantastic mixture of truth and bragging that was his life while they ate. Though Akane knew the stories she laughed and gasped when appropriate, looking for the inconsistencies. Save the fact he didn't mention his curse, no surprise, none had come...though he had danced around any mention of Shampoo, that wouldn't do at all.

"Amazing really. Your quite a man." She complimented receiving a grin from him and a glare from Shampoo. "Though you've hardly said a word about your cute fiancee. I'm sure your meeting must have been quite romantic to get engaged at such a young age."

"I guess you could say that..." Ranma was reluctant to speak but Shampoo caught his eye and nodded. "Well it started in China." He began, his tone much less playful than his earlier talking. "Pop and me were headin' to this rural village for...supplies. The last week had been hard." He lied horribly, they had gone to the amazon village because the guide said they might know something about Jusenkyo. Akane knew that but nodded and motioned for him to continue. "We were just coming up on the village when I saw two huge men beating up on a young girl...." He paused clenching his fist. "From what I could tell, they'd. Raped her." He growled. He took a moment to calm himself, his fiancee taking his hand and squeezing "I'm not completely sure what happened next, but when I Pop calmed me down they were unconscious and pretty messed up...they deserved it." He said with a final nod, Akane saw flashes of her own painful encounter unconsciously rubbing her wrist were IT had been worn.

"They angry cause shampoo no fight them. Shampoo have great place in village, be big honor be husband. I no good fighter. Can learn fast...but I freeze in fight. Make bad warrior" The amazon admitted reluctantly. "If Ranma not show up..." she trailed off looking down, Ranma gave her hand a squeeze, Akane tried not to notice the exchanging affections.

"Amazon law states that a man must fight the woman in combat to start courting. To have her refuse to fight is a huge insult." Nabiki stepped in assuming Akane didn't know about Amazon laws.

"Right." Ranma took the reigns again. "Anyway, we rushed to the village hoping to get her some help. After the guide translated for us we got into the village and she was taken away...the village elder Cologne met with us to thank us for saving her grand daughter. And By thanking I mean engaged us." He said with mild annoyance. "Another amazonian law. I sometimes wonder if the ghoul was just making things up..."

"Ranma!" Shampoo said bopping him in the head lightly. "No make fun of Great grandmother!" her serious face was ruined by a little giggle.

"Sorry sorry." He said rubbing the non-existent bump.

"Just go on with the story Saotome." Nabiki said in a bored tone. Akane cracked a sad smile at the interchange, they were so close...much closer than her and Ranma ever were.

"Yeah yeah." He said with a sigh. "Well Pops wasn't to keen on this turn of events, he had plans for my future already. But he couldn't get a spine together to stand up against Cologne. So he did his best to ditch her on the road, stupid Panda..." he grumbled. "But I made sure he didn't get too out of hand and Shampoo ended up traveling the last leg of our journey with us...and ah, I guess we got pretty close." He admitted causing himself and Shampoo to blush lightly.

"That's...Beautiful." Akane said sadly, losing a little control of her emotions. "You make a cute couple..." barely noticing the tears the traced down her face. Nabiki frowned in confusion and she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You Okay Ms. Kuno?" Hinako asked loudly with wide innocent eyes. Akane smiled at the girl, so similar yet different from her former teacher. She wiped her tears away.

"I'm okay little one, just remembering some things is all." She said lightly ruffling her hair. The girl obviously didn't understand by her little frown, proving she was indeed a child in mind. Akane stood and put several bills on the table. "Sorry I have to head off so suddenly, I'll cover the meal. It was nice meeting you all.." She said curtly as she rushed out of the café holding back her tears. The Teens looked after the actress with a concerned glance.

"Was it something I said..." Ranma asked confused. Shampoo and Hinako shrugged, but Nabiki kept her gaze trying to figure out what had happened.

A few blocks away Akane had ducked into an alley and curled up out of sight of the street sobbing. "Ranma's so happy here without me...I crushed Ukyo's dreams...Stole Kodachi's family...took Hinako's life...and all I got was a world where I have everything but what I want..." she cried out all her tears and all her pain, only to find more in it's place. It was getting dark when she opened her eyes again, and was surprised to find a girl staring at her.

"...You okay Miss..." she asked in a quiet voice. It was obvious by the girl's posture and demeanor that she was flighty and normally wouldn't have approached. She was dressed in a pair of dingy jeans and an oversized t-shit. Her black hair unwashed and matted. Her voice was familiar, but it was so raw she couldn't be sure.

"Um, yes." Akane Replied standing and brushing herself off. "I'm sorry if I worried you." She said causing the girl to shake her head.

"...I...I was just confused....Why a woman like you...was crying.." she said haltingly, more nervous now that she had to look up to Akane.

"Oh, lots of reasons." She said simply. "It's late... Shouldn't you be heading home be now?" the girl looked away.

"I don't have a home...or a family..." she replied softly, Akane looked the girl over again and gasped. No wonder she was familiar, it was Kodachi! Without her haughty over-the-top attitude she was completely different. Her coinsence was only to quick to remind her that this was her fault... maybe there was something she could do...

"There's plenty of space at my house." Akane suggested surprising the broken Kodachi as hope entered her features.

"Y-You shouldn't...what would people say?"

"Who cares? Let's just say I need to do this..." she said extending her hand, Kodachi looked down in shame reaching into her pocket and pulling out a wad of yen...the same wad that had been in her purse. Guilt stabbed her again, Kodachi had been reduced to theft.

"You wouldn't want someone like me..." she replied, "I'm no good." It came out as almost a whisper. She almost gasp in shock when Akane grasp her hand and smiled. Her former rival started shaking and crying. Akane slowly embraced the girl as she cried tears of happiness, a second chance.

**_And so it seems Akane had resigned herself to repaying her debts to those she wronged, sentenced to a lifetime in her beautiful prison. But how much can you really do to repay a stolen life? Oh well, It only proves that no matter how pure and kind someone's heart is there is always some darkness. Thus is folly of man and there weakness is there own desires... such desires that allow me to exist. And so I will wait until the next foolish being comes along, asking for a simple wish..._**

The End

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Or is it?**_

A/N- Wow that took a lot of work and a lot of dark energy. I hope those that have read it have enjoyed it. And those that have not...oh well J. This whole dream came from a dream I had that was transformed into the Shampoo fight. I also Wanted to just write a darker fic, most of my stories are very fluffy and happy. I have some Other Twisted Ideas, I need to know if there's a fan base for this kind of thing.

I'm looking forward to responses, did I go too far? Did I not go far enough? Any critiques and opinions are welcomed. I hope to hear from you all, Je ne!


End file.
